pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Community Day
Community Day is a monthly worldwide event in Pokémon GO dedicated to celebrate players in the Pokémon GO community.Introducing Pokémon GO Community Day!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-01-13. Features Pokémon GO Community Day is an opportunity for Trainers around the world to meet up at their local parks to make new friends and experience what it means to be a part of this special community. Once a month, Niantic hosts a Pokémon GO Community Day event starring a special Pokémon, which appears frequently around the world for just a few hours. When caught or evolved during the event, this special Pokémon will know an exclusive move. Other bonuses are in effect during the event, such as increased XP, Stardust, shiny rate and Lure Modules activated during the event last for three hours. List of Community Days Footnotes: # The featured attack is exclusive to the featured Pokémon's final evolution within its family. In order to obtain the featured Attack, the Pokémon must be evolved fully within the duration of the event. Trainers cannot use TMs to obtain the attack. # By completing Research tasks obtained during the event, there was an encounter of a Squirtle wearing sunglasses as reward. PokemonGoApp. Attention, Trainers: if you complete Field Research tasks during Community Day, you may have a chance to encounter Squirtle sporting sunglasses.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-07-03. # The featured attack was available for all members in its evolution family until 1:00pm PDT on Monday August 13, 2018.PokemonGoApp. (2018, August 8). Our special Community Day weekend has one more surprise for you! You can evolve your Eevee until 1 P.M. PDT on Monday, August 13, and its Evolution will know the exclusive move Last Resort!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-08-10. # Beginning on Community Day, Trainers can use TMs to teach this new move to the featured Pokémon's final evolution within its family. Event hours The event duration was three hours based on local time, with extra two hours to evolve to get the exclusive move. Event hour changes Since the the March 2019 event, the event times have been based on local time. Original event hours Vote The February 2020 Community Day featured Pokémon is voted by players. The candidates and their exclusive moves are: *Vulpix (Alolan Vulpix in Raids and Researches) - Fire-type Weather Ball for Ninetales and Ice-type Weather Ball for Alolan Ninetales *Machop - Payback for Machamp *Rhyhorn - Rock Wrecker for Rhyperior *Dratini - Superpower for Dragonite On February in your local time zone, every PokéStop had a voting-related task. The requirement of the task are the same for each Pokémon. One research task completed equates to one vote for the Pokémon listed on the completed task. Trainers can complete more than one voting task, and they each count as a vote for the Pokémon listed. The winner, Rhyhorn, was announced on February .The featured Pokémon for February Community Day is... Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2020-02-11. Shop special offer Starting with February 2018 Community Day there were several purchasable item bundle boxes from the shop for the time of each Community Day, except July 2018 and February 2019. Since March 2018 Community Day they've been officially called "Community Day Box" and since May 2018 Community Day these boxes started to use separate graphic asset that would distinguish them from other special offer boxes in the shop. Gallery Community Day 2018 January.jpg | January 2018 – Pikachu Community Day 2018 February.jpg | February 2018 – Dratini Community Day 2018 March.jpg | March 2018 – Bulbasaur Community Day April 2018.jpg | April 2018 – Mareep April Fools Day 2018 Mareep.png | April Fools' Day 2018 variant Community Day May 2018.jpg | May 2018 – Charmander Community Day June 2018.jpg | June 2018 – Larvitar Community Day July 2018.jpg | July 2018 – Squirtle Community Day August 2018.jpg | August 2018 – Eevee Community Day September 2018.jpg | September 2018 – Chikorita Community Day October 2018.jpg | October 2018 – Beldum Community Day November 2018.jpg | November 2018 – Cyndaquil Community Day December 2018.jpg | December 2018 Community Day January 2019.jpg | January 2019 – Totodile Community Day February 2019.jpg | February 2019 – Swinub Community Day March 2019.jpg | March 2019 – Treecko Community Day April 2019.jpg | April 2019 – Bagon Community Day May 2019.jpg | May 2019 – Torchic Community Day June 2019.jpg | June 2019 – Slakoth Community Day July 2019.jpg | July 2019 – Mudkip Community Day August 2019.jpg | August 2019 – Ralts Community Day September 2019.jpg | September 2019 – Turtwig Community Day October 2019.jpg | October 2019 – Trapinch Community Day November 2019.jpg | November 2019 – Chimchar Community Day December 2019.jpg | December 2019 Community Day January 2020.jpg | January 2020 – Piplup Community Day February 2020.jpg | February 2020 – Rhyhorn Videos Don’t slack off on June Community Day, featuring Slakoth! July Community Day—Don’t skip out on Mudkip! Waltz with Ralts into August Community Day! September Community Day—branch out with Turtwig! Get fired up for Chimchar on November Community Day! December Pokémon GO Community Day Trivia * Not counting December, Community Days happen on either Saturdays or Sundays. ** Except for August, 2018 event which happens on both Saturday and Sunday of that month. * Fast TMs and Charged TMs don't grant exclusive moves during Community Day. ** However, exclusively, during the first Community Day in January, 2018 Charged TMs could grant any previously captured Pikachu Surf. * Unlocking the second Charged Attack does not grant exclusive moves during Community Day. * Research done by player community estimates that there was a 1 in 22.7 chance of capturing a shiny Pikachu.Estimating Community Day's Boosted Shiny Rate. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-01-31. ** The same 1 in 22.7 chance of catching shiny variant of featured Pokémon applies to the next Community Days. * With game update to version 0.101.0, there was graphic asset called "Community Day Box" added to the game files. * The August 2018 Community Day was the first multi-day event and featured split-evolutions. * Following the conclusion September 2018 Community Day event, players reported sightings of an undiscovered Pokémon, who was later identified as Meltan, which turned into Ditto once captured. * The September 2018 Community Day allowed Trainers to evolve their Bayleef up to 30 minutes after the event had ended. * From the October 2018 to August 2019 Community Day, Trainers were allowed to evolve their Pokemon up to an hour after the event had ended. * Due to serious issues impacting October 2018 Community Day in the Asia-Pacific region, an additional Community Day was held on October , 2018.PokemonGoApp. Attention, Trainers. We apologize for gameplay issues impacting Community Day in the Asian-Pacific region. We will be holding an additional Beldum Community Day for Asia-Pacific Trainers to make up for the inconvenience.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-10-31.PokemonGoApp. Due to gameplay issues impacting Community Day in the Asian-Pacific region, we will be holding an additional Beldum Community Day for Trainers in the Asia-Pacific region on October 28, from 12:00 p.m. to 3:00 p.m. JST.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-10-31. * Due to server issues impacting April 2019 Community Day in GMT +8, +9 and +10 time zones, affected events were extended for two hours.NianticHelp. Trainers, we're still working on resolving the server issues. We have extended Community Day for an extra hour for the affected time zones (GMT+8, GMT+9 and GMT+10).. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-04-13.NianticHelp. The server issues have been addressed and we have extended Community Day for an additional hour for the affected time zones (GMT+7, GMT+8, GMT+9 and GMT+10).. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-04-13. However, Niantic forgot to extend the evolution period. Outrage was not available for Salamence until ~8:30 P.M. local time.Evolution is NOT extended to 9pm (GMT +8), just evolved my Shelgon and got DM instead of Outrage.. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-04-13. * Due to the weather function was down during June 2019 Community Day on EMEA region, there was no increased spawn of Slakoth during the event hour.NianticHelp. Trainers, we are aware of gameplay issues that impacted the EMEA region during Community Day. Please stay tuned for a future announcement that includes the return of Slakoth later this summer.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-06-11. Niantic later announced Slakoth Day will return on July to . It was also stated that Slakoth spawn won't affect Pokémon appearance in Dortmund Pokémon GO Fest 2019.NianticHelp. (2019, June 25). Attention Trainers in EMEA: Starting July 4th at 10am CEST until July 7th at 6pm CEST, Slakoth will be appearing more frequently in your region. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-06-26. * Due to a serious typhoon in Japan, the October 2019 Community Day in Japan was postponed to October .October Community Day in Japan postponed due to typhoon. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-10-26.Postponed Japan Trapinch Community Day will take place on Saturday October 26th. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-10-26. References External links * Official site Category:Events Category:Seasonal events Category:2018 events Category:2019 events Category:2020 events